Wish Me Luck!
by AngelKoryuu
Summary: NaruSakuSasu.Sasuke just realized he cares for Sakura when Naruto wished Sakura would like him.But will Sasuke be able to get her back before the wish becomes permanent?
1. Be careful of what you wish for

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 

**Summary: **Sasuke wishes Sakura and his fan girls to back off him. Then it comes true! Sasuke finally realizes he misses Sakura but will he be able to get her back when she's stuck with Naruto? NaruSakuSasu

**Wish me luck!**

**L0vEnEkO**

**Chapter 1:**

**Be careful of what you wish for, you might just get it**

**-**

Sasuke's POV 

I ran and panted.

Heck, those girls were a hell lot of trouble to me. They've been trying to chase me ever since.

I wiped my forehead with my sleeve. I turned my head to my left and right to see if there was any disaster-creating mob coming my way..

None.

None.

Nope, not even…

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice called out to me. Hey, I think I know whose voice it belongs to.

Haruno Sakura.

"What do you want?"

"I knew you'd be here," she happily skipped her way to me. At least she hadn't been in those fan girl clubs out there. Disgusting. "do you want to go home with me?"

"No, I don't," I walked away from her.

"Aw, come on Sasuke-kun. I'll cook your favorite meal…"

Man, she never gives up.

"I said I don't want to."

"Come on, please Sasuke-kun?" I stopped and she pleaded me to come with her.

"No"

In all the years we have been together she just never learns what my personality is…

Oh, and if you've been wondering about the years… we've been together since kindergarten. Our parents know each other very well. And it is a very hard pain in the butt. At least she doesn't scream my name like those love struck girls.

"Just leave me alone Sakura." Then, before she could say another word, I walked away.

Yeah, I was cold to her, but who cares?

After some minutes I turned my back to see if she was still there.

Gone.

Good, now some peace and quiet.

Well, she'll be at my house anyway. Yeah, it's her daily ritual. She visits my house after I reject her invitation and then annoy me. I just don't like her.

Then it suddenly came to my mind.

The river.

There's a river here near the park.

Maybe I can rest there for a little bit.

o-o-o-o-

Naruto's POV 

I sighed.

When will Sakura-chan ever like me?

I walked down the park and towards the river.

What does Sasuke have that I don't anyway?

ARGGH! I just hate that bastard.

He's so cold and arrogant to Sakura-chan. But she's still nice to him. If I were Sasuke I'd appreciate everything she does for me.

But that would never happen.

Never.

I sat down on the grassy ground near the river. I sighed again as the wind passed by me.

Will fate ever be kind to me?

o-o-o-o-

Sasuke… 

I inhaled the fresh air and looked at the river.

"Hey, you," someone called out to me.

"Huh?"

"You ever heard of the legend of this river?"

The man smiled at me. He was weird looking and had a kinda-perverted-look in his face.

"No," I said straightly.

"Well then…"

o-o-o-o-

Naruto… 

I dug a coin in my pocket.

I didn't know what I was doing until I closed my eyes and wished…

Then I threw the coin into the river.

I sighed again.

It'll never happen.

I stood up brushed the dirt away from my uniform and went back home.

Hoping Sakura-chan would like me.

Hoping.

o-o-o-o-

_Sasuke…_

I was thinking deeply. Was what he said true?

I can't believe it.. I just can't.

Flashback 

"_They say every 200 years this river grants every wish. Any kind of wish that people want. But only in that date… which is today"_

I raised my eyebrow. What does he mean by that?

"I'm telling this to you because I can see from your face that you are troubled" 

_So?_

"_Why don't you try and wish for somethin'?"_

_I thought for a moment._

"_How?"_

"_Get a coin, wish, throw it and you're done."_

_Hmm…_

"_Well, at least I gotta try.."_

_I found a coin in my pocket… I wish Sakura and those 'people' would leave me alone… then I threw it._

End of flashback 

I stepped inside my house.

"Tadaima.."

Silence.

Nothing.

No Sakura.

No voice annoying me.

I smirked, maybe wishing wasn't bad after all..

o-o-o-o-

Sasuke went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

But he was also irritated by the deafening silence. Sakura wasn't there to accompany him. He was kind of happy.. and sad?

He sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

His eye twitched.

He walked to the other end of his house and walked to the other. He scratched his head.

'What the heck is happening to me? Sakura isn't here so I should be happy!' 

"I give up. I'm gonna go to bed.'

Little does Mr.Uchiha Sasuke know that tomorrow.. his life is gonna change…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Yippee! I just finished this fic in time! Hope you like it! And please review! Please tell me if I have any wrong spellings or grammars. Sorry about the title, I don't know any good title for this one.Oh, don't worry I'm gonna update as fast as I can. Ciao!


	2. Sakura's Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

(this is not included with the story's plot, but it's included in their childhood! And since it's Sakura's birthday, march 28 I needed to do a fic especially for her.)

**Wish me luck!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sakura's birthday**

: This is the year before Sasuke and Sakura turned to 3rd year high school. Naruto isn't still in the picture but Hinata and TenTen was. Besides giving Sakura a birthday fic, I also wanted to give you a flashback of their past (wink) hope you enjoy it:

Sakura walked down the brick road leading to her school. She was alone. She always invites Sasuke to come to school with her, but she always fails. But as the saying says, "if you fail, try and try again" she was a patient girl, she never backs off of anything.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" TenTen ran to her.

"Ohayo, Ten-chan" (Sakura calls her ten-chan in this fic)

"Anou…" TenTen rummaged for something inside her school bag. " Here. Happy birthday Sakura!"

TenTen gave a her a small but cute teddy bear.

"It's small, but I hope you like it."

"Oh no, I like it very much! Thank you Ten-chan!"

"No problem Sakura!"

**-o-**

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, TenTen-chan"

"Ohayo, Hina-chan"

"H-happy birthday, Sakura-chan. I made this for you. I didn't know what kind of presents you like… so I.." Hinata gave a her a pink handkerchief with her name sewed beautifully at the corner.

"Thank you Hinata!"

Hinata bowed her head slightly.

"You're welcome"

Sasuke came in the classroom, looking very grumpy.

Sakura stood up to greet him, but instead..

"Sasuke-kun!"

…his fan girls did.

Sakura frowned.

**-o-**

Lunch time…

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura ran to catch him, but he fastened his pace.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun, is there anything wrong? I can help you."

"I don't need your help." He said coldly.

"I-…"

Again, she was left by cold, Mr.Uchiha Sasuke.

And once again, she frowned.

**-o-**

"Bye Hinata! Bye Ten-chan!"

"Bye Sakura" Hinata and TenTen both said in unison.

In her peripheral vision, she saw a raven-haired guy.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Again, she ran up to him.

Again, she was rejected.

And once again, she frowned.

**-o-**

"Tadaima.."

"Sakura! my dear birthday girl...come here…"

She followed her mother.

No Sasuke-kun.

Almost everybody in the family was there except Sasuke.

No Sasuke-kun.

Underneath her happy mask, she still wore her frown.

Again, her heart broke.

"Sakura, happy birthday"

"Happy birthday!"

She was delighted everyone was there to greet her on her very special day.. except Sasuke…

No Sasuke-kun.

She sighed.

**-o-**

She went to Sasuke's house but he wasn't there, nor his parents.

She went to school alone

Again, she frowned.

Again, her heart broke.

No Sasuke-kun.

She went inside the classroom only to be greeted by Hinata and TenTen, not Sasuke-kun.

She glanced at him but he wasn't looking at her.

He avoided eye-contact with Sakura for some reason…

For some reason….

No Sasuke-kun.

**-o-**

At lunch time she tried to find Sasuke. But he was nowhere to be found.

Again she was heartbroken.

Again and again she frowned.

Again, she almost cried.

Again, he was not there.

After school she tried to find Sasuke's whereabouts, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Again, she went home alone.

**-o-**

She sighed and leaned at the tree in the playground.

It was dark but she didn't mind.

All she though about was Sasuke.

He didn't care for you, she shook her head.

No, Sasuke-kun _cared_ for me.

She was ready to cry.

Ready to break down.

Ready to frown.

"Hey," a dark figure appeared beside her.

She lifted her head up only to see the man she was waiting for.

Sasuke.. kun

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"What is it?"

"I.. I'm sorry.."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't attend your party."

"Oh, that party? It's alright."

"I.. Sakura, here.."

He gave her a box that was wrapped in color red.

Sakura's eyes lightened up.

A gift?

From Sasuke-kun?

This is… all a dream…

But why did it seem so real?

She took the gift from him gently and slowly unwrapped it.

A key chain!

"S-sasuke-kun! This is…"

Again, he avoided eye-contact with her.

"This is.. so cute!"

The key chain was in the shape of a petal with a name printed on it…

Sakura

"Th-thank you.." her eyes began to water. "I…I…" she held the key chain tightly and hugged it.

Sasuke saw this and all he did was look at her in surprise.

A tear dropped from her eyes.

"Hey.. Sakura…."

"Thank you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled happily.

'_Well, this didn't turn out bad after all..' -Sasuke_

A light blush appeared on his face.

Sasuke did care for her.

Sasuke did remember.

"You're welcome…"


	3. Strange Happenings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

**Wish me luck!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Strange happenings**

Sasuke rolled in his bed at least 20 times, no, 26 times to be exact.

He stood up. _'Damn, what's happening to me?'_

He sighed. The clock beside his bed read: 8:37.

His parents should be home by now… and Sakura.. stop thinking of Sakura!

Sasuke's POV 

Damn. Why am I still thinking of her?

I need to get some rest. Sleep.

I went back to my bed again and slept.

My eyelids felt heavy.. it was already 30 minutes until I ….

"Sasuke!"

"What the hell!"

2 minutes earlier I had just slept silently and now someone is waking me up!

"Sasuke!" my mother.

I angrily went down the stairs.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Why do I always hear her name!

"No," I said straightly.

"Hmm.. I told her to go here tonight. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yes." I lied. I wanted to sleep. Now.

"Well, goodnight then.."

That was one of the most stupid conversations I ever had.

I went upstairs, turned off the light and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke's dream 

'_where the heck am I?'_

_Sasuke looked at his surroundings._

_Flowers._

_It was full of flowers._

_Big flowers and trees surrounded him._

"_Sasuke-kun.."_

_Suddenly, Sakura appeared in front of him._

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm sorry… I …"_

"_what?"_

"_But I l-… I lo-…"_

"_Spit it out Sakura…"_

_Sakura held her hands together and cried._

"_Sorry… but I ……" she whispered half of her sentence, making him wonder what she had said._

_And then she began to become smaller. No, the image before him faded. Sakura and the flowers started to become smaller.. like he was falling… falling…_

"Ow!"

Falling.

He stood up, his hands supporting his weak body as he sat down on the floor. He massaged his throbbing head and his back ached.

His stomach growled.

'Damn, what happened… and I'm hungry! That dream was.. was.. weird… what happened?'

Uchiha sasuke felt weak when he woke up, especially today.

He went down and saw a note on the table.

_Sasuke, _

_Your father and I have to go to an important meeting. Maybe I'll come back home late. You can cook your breakfast, which is in the freezer. And be nice to Sakura! Take care of yourself_

_Mom_

He sighed.

Sakura.

Again.

He glanced at the clock.

'What? Already!' 

He ran up to his bedroom and dressed.

o-o-o-o-

"Damn, now, I'm late! What is happening around here?" 

He ran as fast as he can.

But on his mind was Sakura.

Again.

Sakura didn't come to his house to wake him up or to invite him to go to school. She never even appeared since … last night? He wondered what the dream meant. It was strange and weird and confusing at the same time. Sakura never even called him or even said good morning. Not this day.

o-o-o-o-

'I'm beat' 

Sasuke opened the sliding door angrily and prepared himself for another ambush from the girls.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Safe.

But in this situation, he wondered what had happened. Everything was a mystery.

'What's happening he-' 

Uchiha Sasuke's thoughts were cute off when he saw…

Girls crowding another table. But it wasn't his.

It was..

Naruto's!

'What the -!' 

Wait, what just happened, is this a dream or what? Sasuke shook his head.

He pinched himself.

"Ouch!"

This was real.

This was _reality_.

Then, it suddenly struck him, he remembered the old man's words – _"They say every 200 years this river grants every wish. Any kind of wish that people want…"_

It was true.

It became real.

But why was he so affected by it?

He should be happy, not shocked.

But the fact that it became true… was a mystery.

He placed his bag on his table and spotted the color pink..

Sakura!

But why was she in Naruto's table?

**-0-0-0-0-**

peeeeeeeeooople of the woooorld! Hello there! Sorry I used too much spaces. I'm just weird this morning. Hoped you like Sakura's Birthday. Anyways… thanks to my reviewers! I looovveeee uuuuu soooo muuucchhh!

**xx-Tsumi-chan-xx** – (sniff) (sniff) thank you! You are my first reviewer and I really appreciate it, **Karura-Chan-**kyuuuuu!**, Bevy-chan-**haha! Don't cry! Here I updated!**, tomoe-betrayal-** awwww, ur so sweet, thanks!**, Shujouteki Kumo-** thank you! Ur the first one who complimented the title (Sniff) yea! Stupid sasuke not knowing how important Sakura is! By the way, I looooooooove your stories I hope you update them especially "Sakura Summoning" (drools)**, arandomreader**- (thumbs up) thanks!**, iluvsasuke-** you said it!**, Millie-chan**- hehe.. I'll try about the naruhina thing, I'm not a fan to that pairing but I'll try, sorry to disappoint you, thank you anyway!**, babyblue angel**- waa… that's so flattering… thank you…!

Well, this is it! oh, and please read "Truth or Dare".. I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me if it's good or not, but no flames please! And please tell me if I'm getting better or if I'm getting worse, my ideas getting better or getting worse. Thank yooooouuuuu!


	4. Old Man Jiraiya

**Disclaimer:** Mine? Nope.

Hiya! I updated! At last! Sorry, my computer got broken and had to be repaired.. but I'm back now! Hope you enjoy this! And please tell me if there's some part you got confused… thankies!

Thanks to:

**babyblue angel**

**Emily**

**darkphoenixsaga**

**SasuSakuforeva-ilovesasuke**

**Millie-chan- **millie-chan, I think I mighthave some slight NaruHina at the end! But I'll try anyways! I'm still fixing it. :D

**ang3lix**

**_Text_**- Sasuke's inner thoughts/self

'_Text'- _thoughts

Text- normal

* * *

** Wish Me Luck!**

**L0vEnEkO**

** Chapter 4:**

**Old Man Jiraiya**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's thoughts were cut off when he saw… 

Girls crowding another table. But it wasn't his.

It was..

Naruto's!

'_What the -!'_

He placed his bag on his table and spotted the color pink..

Sakura!

**

* * *

**

Naruto walked lazily and sat on his chair, sighing heavily. He let his head fall on the table, making a loud thud.

"Naruto-kun?"

His head shot up.

Wait. Did somebody just call him Naruto-kun?

Yes.

"N-na-ni?" it was a question, not a statement.

A violet-haired girl smiled at him.

"Anou… would you mind if I sit with you?" the girl said, blushing.

B-blushing?

"Aaa…" Naruto looked at her with big eyes. Did she just ask him sit with him?

'_I. Must. Be. Dreaming.'_

The girl chuckled.

"Hey, hey. I was supposed to ask him that." Another girl appeared, hands on her hips. She was obviously indicating the sentence to the blue-haired girl.

"I…"

"I was the first one to ask him, Kagami."

"But I was originally seated beside him. Ne, Naruto-kun?" Her mood changed completely when she turned her head to him.

"I…"

"Hey, I _was_ beside him, too!" another girl said out.

And then, more girls argued until Naruto's table was full of squabbling girls.

And this is where Uchiha Sasuke comes in.

* * *

"Tell me! What's the meaning of this?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Why is Sakura with you?"

_**Oops. Wrong move Uchiha. Busted.**_

_Shut up!_

Naruto smirked.

"Well, I think it just means that Sakura-chan likes me now… not you."

"Why you…"

Naruto's mood changed.

"You've always been cold to Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"You've always ignored her… that's why. She's always so nice to you. But you always ignored it. You're lucky to have her you know. You deserve it." He said coldly, every single word covered with venom.

He walked away.

Sasuke stood quietly, not moving a muscle.

"_You've always ignored her."_

"_You've always been cold to Sakura-chan."_

"_You deserve it."_

"_You're lucky to have her…"_

He was right. He always ignored her. He always… hated her. He never acknowledged any single thing she had given him.

Not even one.

* * *

Sasuke quickened his pace, heading to the park. 

Literally, the river.

'_I need an explanation to this. Sakura wouldn't just swoon over Naruto. No. I don't think so. Maybe my wish really… really did…'_

"Hey…"

Sasuke turned around. It was the man from yesterday.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is."

"Well, why don't you sit down firs-"

"No. I don't want to."

"Hmm, someone has a big problem today, eh?"

"Tell me…"

* * *

Naruto sighed. 

'_If it wasn't for that stupid Sasuke… I could've gone out with Sakura-chan! That bastard…'_

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto hid quietly at the back of the school. Away from the screaming girls that chased him. _

_He dug violently in his bag for his lunch, but he found nothing._

"_AAHH! Nani! I forgot my lunch!" he stood up and kicked the stones angrily. _

"_Naruto-kun?"_

_He lifted his head up to see a blushing pink-haired girl._

"_Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-ku-r-ra-ch-ch-cha-chan?"_

_Sakura blushed even more than ever._

"_A-anou… I overheard…you … don't have your lunch today…" she looked away "and… I was wondering… if you'd have lunch… with…me…"_

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink._

"_R-really?"_

_She nodded her head energetically._

'_Ahhh… isn't this my lucky day? I don't know what's happening but…'_

"_Of course!"_

_Sakura clasped her hands together._

_But before he could run to her…_

_Sasuke grabbed his arm and ran, dragging him like a stuff toy._

**_End of Flashback_**

His stomach grumbled.

* * *

"Ah…. I see…" 

Sasuke looked away.

"Hm.. well.. my name's Jiraiya by the way. Yours?"

"Sasuke."

"Well Sasuke… I think you have a very big problem"

"Nani?"

"You said Sakura likes another guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hm.. there are two possible reasons why."

He looked at him intently.

" One, maybe when you wished Sakura would stop chasing you, your wish backfired and Sakura ended up liking somebody else. Two… that 'guy' might've also wished…"

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"And there is another problem…"

"Hm?"

"If this 'thing' lasts for a week…"

"What?"

"It might become permanent…"

* * *

WOOOHOOO! Finished! Sasuke is now worrying about Sakura and Naruto is now getting a chance on her! Yeah, I know, Jiraiya is supposedly to be with Naruto. But I wanna make matters worse, in another kind of way. There'll be more troubles for Sasuke and more flashbacks on their childhood! Sorry for not putting too much feelings…! Sorry…! Sorry! 


	5. When everything seems to be all fine

**Disclaimer:** YESS! NARUTO IS MINE! ERRR… I MEAN… KAKASHI IS MINE! YES! HE IS AAALLLL MINE! Isn't it obvious? I just typed the DISCLAIMER in bold letters…!

**_Text_**- Sasuke's inner thoughts/self

'_Text'- _thoughts

Text/ "Text"- normal

* * *

**Wish Me Luck!**

**L0vEnEkO**

**Chapter 5: **

**When everything seems to be all fine…**

* * *

_I saw a thousand million people pass by_

_But I never saw you_

_I heard a thousand million people talking_

_But I never heard you_

_I've seen a thousand million strangers_

_But never you…_

* * *

"And there is another problem…"

"Hm?"

"If this 'thing' lasts for a week…"

"What?"

"It might become permanent…"

* * *

"It might become permanent…"

"Wh-what? P-permanent?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"A-are you serious?"

Jiraiya stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't panic, boy, you can still-"

"What do you mean don't panic? If Sakura… If Sakura…" he shut his mouth quickly. He stared down at his feet while animated sweat fell down from his face.

_**Spit it out!**_

"If…. If Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"I-if she… if she... if she…" Sasuke shook his head violently. "Anyways, how do you break this… thing?"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin.

"Hn?"

"From what I heard… "

"What?"

"You can get her back if…"

"If what?"

"If you express your true love for her."

Sasuke's eyes went big. (If that was possible)

"Wh-what…."

Jiraiya blinked.

"So does that mean you'll give her up then?"

It struck him.

"I…" Sasuke clenched his fists.

* * *

Sasuke bumped his head on the wall continuously.

'_Wh-what did I just say..? I… I can't seem to remember...'_

"AARGGHH!"

'_no no no no no no no no no no no no no. what is happening to me?'_

**Earlier…**

"I… won't…"

"Hehe. That's good. 'Cause you'll lose her if you don't."

Sasuke furrowed his brows deeper. Jiraiya leaned to whisper something in his ear.

"Don't worry… I'll help you.."

The words echoed through his mind on and on.

_**You like her. Admit it.**_

_No. I don't and I won't._

_**Aw, come on. You're such a loner.**_

_Shut up!_

_**She's been with you since you've been born. That's proof.**_

_She's just like everybody else! She just keeps on chasing me!_

_**Really.**_

_N- yeah!_

_**Sucker.**_

_Shut up and get out of my head!_

* * *

Sasuke buried his head in his pillow. "I . Need. To. Get . Some. Sleep."

* * *

**Sasuke's dream**

_**9 years ago…**_

"_Sasuke-kun… I want to ask you something.."_

"_What?" he said coldly._

"_What do you like in girls?" she grinned._

_Sasuke looked at her disgustingly. He looked at her from head to toe, thinking if there was anything she didn't have._

"_I like girls with long hair," he lied._

_He turned away before Sakura could reply._

"_Long…hair"_

* * *

_**3 years later…**_

"_Sasuke-kun!" a voice echoed throughout the house, sending Sasuke goosebumps._

"_What do you want?" Sasuke said, drinking his water._

_Sakura twirled around._

"_Do you see anything different?"_

"_I don't see anything different. You're still the same." _

_Sakura touched her hair._

"_My hair is long now!"_

"_So?"_

"_You said you like girls with long hair, right?"  
_

"_Uh… yeah... I think so…"_

'_She still remembers that?'  
_

"_See? My hair is long now!" Sakura grinned._

"_I don't like girls with long hair anymore… I like their hairs short." _

"_But I ..."_

_Sasuke walked away again, leaving her heartbroken._

* * *

Phew! Finished. Sorry if this is short but I'll start the next chapter as the 2nd day of the wish.

I've already got 4 plans for Sasuke, does anyone mind giving me more plans on how Sasuke can get Sakura back?

Thanks!


	6. I'm sorry

As you all know…. It's been like, 2 or 3 years since I last updated any of my stories. I thank everyone who reviewed even if it's… well, not updated, ehehe. So, yeah, to all those who put my stories in their favorites list, I thank you all very very much. I mean, really, I can't believe how retarded my writing is and yet people still read it. So there, a big thanks to all.

Sorry that I cannot update on this account anymore and that I'm going to leave my stories incomplete. But if anyone wants though, I can re-edit the other ones (like the Wedding Crashers, which I'm thinking of re-doing again… in my other account- mango soda).

I'm sorry again TT


End file.
